kimpossiblefandomcom-20200223-history
Mother's Day
It is Mother's Day and the heroes and villains each have a different way of expressing togetherness with their mothers; be it picnics, togetherness on the job, or those pesky household chores. But just because it is Mother's Day doesn't mean it is not a day for villainous schemes. Characters (in order of appearance) * Dr. James Possible * Kim Possible * Jim and Tim Possible * Ann Possible * Wade * Ron Stoppable * Rufus * Dr. Drakken * Shego * Mrs. Stoppable * Drakken's Henchmen * Mama Lipsky Plot Summary Mission Protect and then recover the world's supply of experimental super-concentrated self-replicating synthoplasma. First at its experimental research facility, and then on a high-speed military train. Personal Storyline Kim attempted to spend Mother's Day with her mother despite their equally busy schedules. While Kim and her mom try to juggle their busy lives, Ron was assigned the overwhelming task of cleaning out the family garage as his Mother's Day gift for Mrs. Stoppable. Meanwhile, Drakken got an unexpected visit from his mother Mama Lipsky, who is under the impression that he is a radio talk show doctor, and that he has not in fact forgotten Mother's Day. Plot It is Mother's Day, and Kim, Ron, and Wade all make a point to spend time with their moms. Kim and the family surprise Ann with breakfast in bed, a card, and a vase of flowers, replacing the Tweebs original present, mutated bees. However, Mother's Day maybe cut shot because of Ann and Kim's busy schedules. Because it has been a while since Ann and Kim spent some quality mother-daughter time together, Mr. Possible wants them to spend the day together "no matter what". While Kim is spending the day with her mom, Ron is forced by his own mom to clean out the garage and Wade is pampering his mother for the day. Also, Drakken's mother comes to visit him for Mother's Day. Because she has no idea that her son is a supervillain and thinks he is a radio talk show doctor, Drakken has to try and keep his life as an international supervillain a secret from her. After helping out with a brain-surgery procedure, Kim and Mrs. Possible return home, deciding what to do next in their mother-daughter bonding day. But then Kim gets a call from Wade, who reports that Drakken is trying to steal a batch of Syntho-Plasma. Since Ron is unavailable to help Kim like he normally would, and since Ann and Kim promised each other to spend the day together "no matter what", Ann offers to act as her daughter's sidekick on the mission. Kim, naturally, is reluctant to that idea, not wanting to put her mom in any kind of danger, but after Ann gives her daughter the "puppy dog pout" Kim ultimately agrees to let her act as her sidekick this one time. Despite a few bumps in the road, one of which was where the syntho-plasma accidentally gets exposed to air and becomes a nonstop-eating monster, Kim and her mom manage to stop Drakken and Shego's scheme and Ann even saves her daughter from getting eaten by the blob monster. After Ann saves Kim, they admit that while it was not the way they originally thought they would spend the day together, they managed to spend it together, no matter what. Later on, Kim and Ron return the syntho-plasma blob monster to the scientists after they have it clean out the Stoppable family's garage. Quotes Transcript /Transcript}} Memorable Quotes * Kim: Why is the present buzzing? * Jim: Mom loves honey. * Tim: It's a new strain of honey bees. * Jim: Yeah, they make twice the honey of normal bees. * Kim: I bet they sting twice as much too. * Jim and Tim: Well, duh! ---- * Ron: That's right, today's your day, Mom. Whatever you want, you got it. * Ron's Mom: I want a clean garage. * Ron: Mom, I can't do the impossible. That's more of a Kim thing. Oh, oh! How about I glue macaroni's to a coffee can and then spray it gold? ---- * Kim: I had no idea how major your job is. I mean it's, it's... well, it's brain surgery. * Kim's Mom: Oooh, you were a big help in there, Kimmie, and you didn't faint once. * Kim: Oh, I was too busy throwing up. ---- * Drakken: And so Kim Possible and her... sister, Hmm? * Kim's Mom: Is he hitting on me? * Kim: Nah, sidekicks really confuse him. ---- * Ann Possible: (After rescuing Kim from the synthoplasma, she high-fives her daughter) In the zone! Gallery Team Possible's Clothes Kim Ron Misc Images From Episode Kim and Mom.png Supplementary Information Middleton High School Reader Board The Middleton High School Reader Board does not feature in this episode. Team Possible's Transportation Allusions Trivia *44th episode aired. *36th episode in chronological order. * 37th episode of in production order. Errors Behind the Scenes Cast & Crew * Executive Producers ** Bob Schooley ** Mark McCorkle * Story Editor ** * Writers ** * Art Director ** Steve Loter * Line Producer ** * Storyboard Supervisor ** * Voice Talent ** See Character List Above * Dialogue Directors ** * Voice Casting ** * Storyboard ** * Timing Directors ** * Lead Character Design ** * Character Design ** * Character Clean-Up ** * Location Design ** * Prop Design ** * Background Paint ** * Color Stylists ** * Main Title Design By ** * Production Manager ** * Overseas Animation Supervisor ** * Technical Director ** * Storyboard Revisions ** * Continuity Coordinator ** * BG Key Color Correction ** * Animation Production by ** * Film Editor ** * Assistant Film Editor ** * Pre-Production Track Editor ** * Animatic Editor ** * Scanners ** * Track Reading ** * Supervising Sound Editor ** * Sound Editor ** * Foley Mixer ** * Foley Artist ** * Re-Recording Mixers ** * On-line Editor ** * Original Dialogue Recording ** * Assistant Dialogue Engineer ** * Manager of Music Production ** * Post Production Manager ** * Post Production Supervisor ** * Audio Supervisor ** * Post Production Coordinator ** * Production Coordinators ** ** * Production Associate ** * Production Secretary ** * Production Control ** * Casting Manager ** * Script Coordinator ** * Produced by ** Walt Disney Television Animation Music * Score by ** Adam Berry * "Call Me, Beep Me! The Kim Possible Song" ** Written and Produced by *** Cory Lerios *** George Gabriel ** Performed by *** Christina Milian References External links Merchandise Mission Briefing * Villain: Dr. Drakken and Shego * Evil plot: Steal the super concentrated, self-replicating synthoplasma * Kim's transportation: Kim's 4 wheeler Category:Episodes Category:Season 2